A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as writing memos, receiving and transmitting e-mails and managing schedules. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As one example, a user interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function is being provided.
In addition, a user of the mobile terminal tends to consider his/her mobile terminal as a personal possession that characterizes his/her individuality, and this requires various design-reflected construction of the mobile terminal. The design-reflected construction includes changes and improvements in construction that are made to enable the user to use the mobile terminal in a more convenient manner. A user display unit is considered as one of the components that need the changes and improvements in construction.
On the other hand, generally, the user can perform multitasking by executing multiple applications on one screen of the mobile terminal. In this case, a previously selected application is displayed on a lower layer and a later selected application is displayed on a higher layer. Accordingly, the most recently selected application or an application that is currently being executed is displayed on the uppermost layer. If the multitasking is performed in a state where the multiple applications are executed in this manner, in order to have access to an application being executed on the lowermost layer while executing an application on the uppermost layer, first, the user has to select the application being executed on the lowermost layer and then display that application on the uppermost layer.
Particularly, if the user desires to have access to the previously selected application and to input a predetermined control command while continuously maintaining the application that is currently being executed, he/she will have not only the inconvenience of having to perform many operations to switch between the applications, but also the difficulty in executing a specific command for controlling only the application that is executed on the lower layer.